


They Make Gift Bags

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy and her daughter have used every piece of red and green construction paper in the house, but now they need tall people.





	They Make Gift Bags

**Author's Note:**

> December 24's prompt is homemade decorations!

Darcy tore a piece of tape from the dispenser and handed it to the little girl to her right. Sarah took it and solemnly taped the last red link of the paper chain together. “You’re out of paper, baby girl.”

Sarah looked at the very impressive pile of paper chain on the coffee table just to her right and sighed. “I guess. Could we get some more?”

Darcy eyed up the pile as well. “Why don’t we get that up first, and then see if we think we need any more?” There wasn’t any red or green construction paper left in the house.

Sarah gave a big, dramatic sigh. “Okay.” She picked up one end of the paper and gingerly carried it over the door frame of the entryway to the kitchen. She held it up towards the top, then looked back at Darcy. “Maybe we should get Daddy and Papa to put it up.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Why don’t you clean up your mess, and I’ll go see if I can find them.” Ignoring Sarah’s less-than-pleased expression, Darcy got to her feet and went over to drop a kiss on top of her daughter’s curly hair before heading for the stairs leading up to the second floor. Sam was supposed to be wrapping presents, but she wasn’t sure what Steve was up to.

The door to the master bedroom was closed. Darcy knocked on it and paused with her hand on the doorknob. “It’s just me.”

“Come in,” Sam invited.

Darcy turned the knob and went inside. There was a neat stack of wrapped presents sitting on the bed, and he was seated on the floor on the other side. Probably just in case Sarah burst in without knocking. She did that sometimes. “Hey.”

“Hey, baby.” He smiled up at her. “How’s craft time?”

She shut the door behind her. “We’re completely out of red and green construction paper and I think we went through about twenty pounds of tape, but we should be able to mummify the entire house with paper chains.” She looked down at him for a second. “We need a hand hanging the thing.”

“I’ve got…” Sam looked up at the bed, then down in front of him. “Two left? I’ll be down just as soon as I’m done.”

“Okay.” Darcy turned to head back into the hall, but then stopped and turned back. “Do you know where Steve is?”

“Office, I think.” He gestured to the wrapping supplies that were peeking out from around the end of the bed. “He took a roll of wrapping paper and said something about getting his wrapping done when we were all busy.”

“I’ll call him.” Darcy pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called Steve, and sat down on the end of the bed while it rang.

“Why are you calling me?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Because Sam said you were busy doing secret and/or private things?”

“Well, I’m almost done.” There was the distinctive sound of paper ripping from the other end of the call. “What’s up, Darce? We out of construction paper?”

“Yes, and you’re not going and getting more. Sarah’s made her body weight in paper chains, and we need tall people to help us put them up.”

“Okay. I’ll be down in… Shit.” More paper ripping. Steve sighed. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Okay. Bye.” Darcy hung up the phone and dropped it on the mattress beside her. She could see what Sam was doing from her new vantage point, and she admired the neat, precise folds he was making. “Steve’s not having a good time.”

“He never does.” Sam smiled and shook his head. “When we went to get this shit, I pointed out the gift bags.”

“He is a stubborn, stubborn man.” Darcy couldn’t help but smile. “I should go make sure someone didn’t let herself get distracted from cleaning up.” She leaned over enough that Sam could straighten up and give her a quick kiss. 

“I’ll be down in a minute.” Sam watched her turn around, and no doubt leave the room, too.

Sarah had, in fact, gotten very distracted by the time Darcy got downstairs. She looked up from the iPad. Her eyes moved from the mess around the coffee table over to Darcy. “I was just looking at something.”

“Why don’t you get your little butt over here and look at how to clean up this mess?” Darcy asked pointedly. “Daddy and Papa will be down in a few minutes to help us get this all up.” She made sure to stay out of Sarah’s way as the little girl started to clean up the bits of paper. “Any idea where you want it?”

“Yeah. I want it up there.” Sarah pointed above the entryway to the kitchen before continuing in her paper-cleaning mission.

Somewhat to Darcy’s surprise, Steve came downstairs first. His hands were completely empty as he came over to stand beside her. His hand slid into the small of her back. “Maybe don’t go in the office for a bit?”

“You know, they have these things called gift bags now.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Grab one of those, couple pieces of tissue paper…”

“They don’t look as good under the tree. Besides,  _ someone _ is very curious.” He gave Sarah a pointed look.

“Who’s that?” Sarah asked, wide-eyed in her innocence.

“Who do you think?” he teased. “Is this it?” He pointed to the pile of paper chain on the table.

“Yeah.” She ran into the kitchen to dispose of her scraps, and when she came back out an instant later, she was skipping.

“Hmm.” He considered it very seriously for a second, his hands on his hips. “You know, I think this is gonna be a three-person job. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right,” she agreed just as solemnly.

Darcy bit her lip, not quite hiding her smile. “Why don’t I get some hot chocolate on for everyone?” She dug her elbow into Steve’s ribs. “I’d offer to put something in yours to help with the wrapping, but, you know…”

He let out a dramatic sigh. “Stupid metabolism.”

Sam came down the stairs just a second later with a small stack of beautifully-wrapped presents. He deposited them under the tree before moving over to the pile of paper on the table. “Hang this first, then you can shake them. Okay?”

Sarah dragged her brown eyes from the gifts up to his face. “Okay.”

“I hate you,” Steve mouthed at Sam over Sarah’s head, making Sam grin in return.

Darcy patted Steve’s chest before slipping away to head into the kitchen. “Tape’s right there on the table.” She smiled to hear her little family discussing where to hang it.


End file.
